


Good things might happen when you're impulsive about it

by indecisivemess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Depressed 707 | Choi Luciel, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I brush over it really fast, I didnt really follow a route, Jealousy, Like the best boy, M/M, MC is everyone's personal therapist like usual, Mild Sexual Content, References to Depression, Religious Humor, Swearing, The gang is all here but they dont participate much, Yoosung is Horny, but like just a little angst, soft Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: 707 was a hacker. He didn't do friends, or partners. His happy persona was easy enough to shatter and destroy in case he needed to dissapear forever, and there were no exceptions to that rule. None. Even if Yoosung was kinda cute. Well, really cute. The blond might think there was something special between them, but the truth was... Seven really wished there was.(This has no plot, idk what I'm doing)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Kim Yoosung & Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Good things might happen when you're impulsive about it

**Author's Note:**

> So, once again, this freaking thing started as a smut attempt, and it somehow spuned into a fluff thing?? Idk, I'm too sleep deprived to even write good tags. My partner beta read this and he loved it. He said it was cute but listen, i have no idea how romance works. I dont think this was romantic at all but well, you guys check that out.

It had just been the two of them for a little while. Even if Seven was being his typical jerk, Yoosung liked to believe that he could see through him sometimes. And something told him, just as Zen got in the chatroom with them, that the hacker was genuinely happy today, and not simply pretending.

Following the same pattern as usual, Zen admitted once more how lonely he was, and tried, but failed, to convince the other chat members that he knew how to treat a lady. And it was not like Yoosung doubted it, but the more he stressed that out, the more he found it suspicious that he was actually sure of his abilities. Curiously though, 707 had been awfully quiet, not jumping on the immediate opportunity to tease the actor as he then proceeded to comment on how astonishingly beautiful he was, and Yoosung had to set his phone down for a moment.

If Zen, of all people, was still a lone wolf, how would _he_ ever get with someone?

He quickly sent his crying emoji just so the others wouldn’t comment on how he was “so addicted to games”, before falling back on his bed. He didn’t know what it was, but _something_ smelled really weird. Yoosung cranked his neck a little bit, scanning his messy room, the piles of trash on the table by his keyboard and the dirty clothes thrown all over the floor, and he promised himself that he’d clean it later. He would! In like, an hour. Or by the end of the day.

A sigh pushed out of his throat just at the thought of having to move around and tidy things up. He should go for a round of LOLOL first. Maybe send a text to his guild friends to see if anyone was online.

Feeling some of the gloominess dissipating, Yoosung rapidly prompted himself up and sat on the bed, bouncing a bit as he stared as his computer with a small smile. Just as he was about to get up, however, the chatroom notifications blew up like crazy, scratching a frown between his eyebrows. Quickly unlocking his phone to see what was happening, the pink hue across his cheeks only got hotter as he scanned over the messages.

Jumin had entered the chatroom, offering his opinion on the topic they were discussing, and things spiraled down to.... uhm, well.

ZEN

You need to treat a lady with respect!

JUMIN

I’ll only treat a lady with respect if she offers me it in the first place.

**Which is a really rare occurrence.**

707

Ye know what they said

If a woman wants a gentle night, she’ll receive kisses

**But!**

No men is opposed to getting a bit rough~

ZEN

**... what are you even trying to imply!**

JUMIN

I hate to admit it, but I agree with Zen for once.

ZEN

*emoji with the arms crossed *

Yea, hate me for being right

JUMIN

That was not what I meant.

707

Oh, the lovebirds are at it again!

The perfect transition from enemies to lovers

JUMIN

Don’t be ridiculous, Luciel

ZEN

Y-Yea! Why would I ever-

**I’m not gay!!**

707

And?

*pouty emoji*

**Me and Yoosung are best friends, but I’d fuck him if he asked**

ZEN

Where did that come from?!

The screen was still shaking from the effect Zen had used, and Yoosung couldn’t calm down his heart, his fingers hesitating over the keyboard. He couldn’t be serious. This was Seven they were talking about! He’s always saying things just to get a reaction out of him.

YOOSUNG

He’s just joking,,,

R-Right, Luciel?

707

*shrugging emoji*

**Why would I be joking, Yoosung?**

That simple sentence had his heart climbing up all the way to his throat, pulsing and trembling from, nervousness- shyness- he didn’t know. He just knew he could barely breathe, and his chest hurt, so he exited the chat with shaky hands, dropping his phone on the bed and rapidly walking to his computer to distract his mind. The sound of his tower powering up, the fans inside of it working overtime, barely came through the thick curtain of inappropriate thoughts surrounding Luciel that suddenly burst into life. No, he couldn’t- they were just friends! He couldn’t just, let himself imagine how 707 would look like on top of him, looking down at him fondly... without a shirt on... kissing down his neck and calling him a good boy-

Yoosung was only back to reality because of the whimper that pushed past his lips, the soft echo of it scaring him more than surprising him. He felt warm all over, his desk chair feeling just slightly off, and when he peeked down between his legs, the red blush spread through his cheeks as he shyly tugged at the end of his hoodie. This was bad, this was really bad! How was he going to face Seven now?! He just couldn’t. He’d stay in his gamer lair, like the hacker put it, and forget this ever happened. Yes, that seemed like a good idea.

The faint reminder that he probably should clear things up with Saeyoung didn’t have enough time to settle in his brain as LOLOL loaded on his big monitor, the private chat that his guild had set up rapidly bombarding him with messages from his friends making star jokes as a greeting. The comfort of familiarity and the trill of beginning a new game swirled in Yoosung’s chest until he forgot all about his boner, or Seven’s attempts at flirting.

Little did he know that God 707 would never let this go. It might have hurt him more than he’d like to admit, the fact that his little comet had missed the love planet by making a turn last minute and getting lost in the infinity that was being single, but nothing that could stop him. Through the CCTV, he could see Sunny’s cute, flustered reaction in HD, in as many different angles as he wished, and he was content with that.

Or, that’s what he’d liked to believe. The days went by. Luciel would occasionally check the chatroom to see if Yoosung had been there, and so far, no sight of him. Jaehee and Zen had shared a few jokes about his addiction getting worst, and even Jumin had offered to contact a specialist to help the college boy if needed, but what the hacker found more suspicious was the fact that MC was simply, going along with everything anyone else said. Which was something she would usually do, but considering that the cameras around Rika’s apartment showed that the trapped girl was calling someone every day, at a very specific time, and it coincidentally seemed to match whatever the heck was happening over at Yoosung’s nerd lair- it was suspicious to say the least.

Saeyoung’s depression ate up the apparent blossoming of a beautiful relationship with a burning passion, the anger quickly following suit every time the gamer giggled at anything MC told him through the phone. The evidence was all there. He was ignoring him after the hacker had gone a bit too far, and now he was flirting with a girl to compensate over having a guy all over him. It was fair. He wasn’t hurt. If he skipped lunch most days and stayed up till ungodly hours of the night to try to focus on whatever stupid line of code that was ruining the rest of his work, then it was perfectly normal. Busy times and all of that. It wasn’t because he missed destroying Yoosung on LOLOL, and then teasing him about it. Especially not because he secretly regretted not having the courage to call him for their typical sleepover on Saturdays.

Why should it even matter?

Of course Yoosung was straight. He was the kind of guy that only got friendly with men when he was drunk. Their friendship was everything he could ever get from him, Saeyoung knew that and yet... now that he had tried to get more than that, it was destroying him on the inside.

It must have been around 3 a.m. His eyes were dry from staring at a screen in the darkness for so long. His glasses were, in addition to that, nowhere to be found, and Seven’s face was too close to the monitor for comfort, but he felt too disgusting to either go look for his lenses or move to turn on the light, so this would have to do. He’d live, unfortunately.

He was aware that it was late, and that he should go to sleep, but he knew his thoughts would plague him oh so much more strongly if he didn’t have a distraction. It wasn’t like they were any tamer while he was burning his eyeballs and getting nothing done, but dark rooms and silence were just your regular dose of painful, from his personal experiences.

His desk chair whined as he finally rested back into it, the echoes of the noise filling up the empty house, and soon, the sound of MC’s ringtone followed suit, her contact flashing on the screen. In the sea of his numbness, Luciel wasn’t sure if he should snap at her for calling this late, tease her for going after another man when she was with Yoosung, or scold her for still being awake.

He decided he’d improvise once he picked up.

\- Oh you really answered – her sweet, tired voice came through, and 707 had to hold his ground as some of his jealousy melted away just from that.

\- You know how it is, being a hacker slave gives you many benefits such as, ~ sleepless nights ~.

A yawn punctuated the end of his fatigued attempt of a joke, and as much as he tried to cut it out, it only got worst. MC’s giggles got on his nerves slightly.

\- I can talk about this tomorrow if you were going to bed now. Erh, today?

\- Yea, something like that – he commented offhandedly to her perception of time, shrugging his shoulders. – Just get it out of your chest now, I’ll be really busy after I nap.

There was a small beat of silence, and some shuffling on the other side of the line, and the hacker was _this_ close to hanging up and pretending it had been some sort of interference, just so he wouldn’t have to sit through what felt like an incoming lecture.

\- I’m... really worried for Yoosung.

That, was not what he was expecting.

\- What about him? – he replied nonchalantly, or as best as he could, the concern merging into his words despite his wishes.

\- He’s been acting really weird. And I’m not just talking about not appearing in the chatrooms – she said exasperatedly, sighing under her breath. – He’s studying!

Luciel almost burst out laughing, some of his amusement slipping into his reply.

\- Are we talking about the same person? Has Yoosung been abducted by aliens and forgotten the laws of our world??

And in any other day, MC would have rolled with his jokes, even contributed in some way, but she wouldn’t handle this type of attitude today.

\- I’m being serious, Luciel – and oh boy, that tone of voice chilled him to his spine. – I think he stopped playing games at all. He’s holding onto his textbooks and doing extra work.

The woman was slightly breathless, silent for a second, debating if she should keep going, and then she said it.

\- He only acted like this when Rika-

\- Stop.

Saeyoung doesn’t remember when his shoulders went rigid, when his eyes turned cold. He felt the restrained heat bubbling and tumbling around in his chest, at war with his soul to be freed into the world, but he somehow controlled himself.

\- I get it – he spat, his attitude just a nudge dicey. – You want me to do something about it. You wouldn’t call me for any other reason.

\- Seven-

\- Shut the fuck up.

The fire was growing bigger, intensely burning his heart, blinding him with thick black smoke. That had been too far. A small, miniscule part of him knew it, and yet, he couldn’t stop.

\- I’ll do it, but you think on the how. I couldn’t care _less_ if the pretty boy is sad and hollow on the inside. He’s being responsible for once in his pathetic life.

He didn’t give her time to reply, hanging up as soon as he finished speaking, and it took all of his will to not throw his phone against the nearest wall. Still getting up and deciding to take out on his chair by kicking it across the room, the furious ball of mixed emotions then dropped his headphones roughly against his keyboard, ignoring the painful sound it made as he raged in the direction of his bedroom.

This was beyond ridiculous. No one ever called to check up on _him_ , but when literally anyone else was depressed, “Oh Seven, please heal them~”. Like hell he even had the energy to fucking _try._

His body landed heavily on his messy bed, bags of Honey Budda ships and empty cans of Dr. Pepper pocking uncomfortably at his bony self. Yea, he remembered the other reason why he didn’t want to go to sleep in here. But now that he had managed to get here, the rest of his strength dissipated into the thin air, his body numbly melting into the trash under it.

He doesn’t recall falling asleep, but he must have; warm drool sticking to the sleeve of his jacket as the alarm pounded into his head, forming a powerful headache first thing in the morning.

He needed to get up.

He had so much work to do, messages to check, the cameras-

Yoosung.

The place where he expected the anger to burn again kindled itself with regret, almost surprising the hacker, and without any warning, a wave of negative emotions poured out of his tired eyes, his hands doing little to help contain the rivers rolling down his face.

He was such a jerk. Yoosung deserved better, the RFA deserved so much better.

Everything was heightened, overwhelming; his head full to the brim with a traitorous sea of destructive thoughts that only made his headache worst. It was getting hard to breathe, but he couldn’t stop. The sobs loudly wrecked through his body, making the plastic all around him wrinkle and crack, and he felt gross, but this is how it should have always been. He was only useful to do a couple of different tasks, and even before those, he was turning into a nasty ball of goop that swallowed all light in.

MC, on the other hand, had slept like a rock and _stayed like that_ to drown out her sadness over the whole exchange. There would be plenty of time in the morning to think and reflect, and being sleep deprived would offer her literally zero benefits. When the sun shined brightly through the blinds, the brunette sighed and took her time to reconnect with reality, stretching around on the bed before deciding to get ready for the day.

Checking her planner and the list of guests for the next party, she calmly poured herself some coffee as she remembered Jaehee through text that she really should push on that offer to go on a vacation soon. Smiling at her friend’s quick reply, and general polite thankfulness, MC felt pumped to brain storm ideas on how to get Luciel and Yoosung to meet up so they could solve things. Yes, the hacker had been a bit rude to her last night, but she understood his frustrations. He was upset, possibly heartbroken, and tired from work. She wasn’t going to let that get to her.

The sun was illuminating the apartment beautifully when MC got a notification that someone had texted her, and knowing half of the RFA members should be working by now, she frowned as she set down her planner, distractedly chewing on the cap of her pen. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized they came from Seven, an unusual serious tone surrounding the words on her screen, and she hurried to read them.

“I’m sorry about how I treated you last night.”

“Morning”

“whatever, you get what I mean”

“I have no excuse for it, and I’m not going to pretend that I had a reason to treat you like that.”

“I do wanna help Yoosung... I know I don’t deserve to be forgiven so easily but he won’t answer my calls.”

“I accept your help”

“Please don’t let me ruin your day again...”

Smiling a little at his good intentions, she quickly peeked at the list she had made for the past hour, before deciding maybe a call would be the better way to convey everything she wrote, dialing 707’s number and humming as she waited.

The plan was smoothly set in motion once the initial awkwardness coming from the depressed man on the other side of the line faded away, and they both agreed to lure Yoosung into the apartment tomorrow to solve things as fast as possible (and also before Luciel cowered away).

Unfortunately for Yoosung, he had no idea what was happening. To his understanding, MC had happily called him only to hang out at Rika’s apartment, maybe get some coffee. He was slightly nervous, even if she didn’t imply anything else, but his mind couldn’t stop focusing on what _could_ happen. MC was a woman, after all. Maybe she would confess to him! He would be a very lucky man if that was the case, because she was really pretty...

He was going to be a gentleman regardless. Whatever happened, they were still friends, and he was supposed to look at this as a break from studying, so that was exactly how he was going to view it. The not so innocent nerd spent the whole walk to the building reinforcing that idea on his mind, taking a big breath in before knocking on the door that MC had indicated through text.

Taking a small step back, the sound of someone approaching the wooden frame somehow managed to be louder than Yoosung’s heart anxiously beating in his ears. It seemed like an eternity until the hinges sprung the door open, the handle slowly moving down, and the shock spread across Yoosung’s features as Luciel’s favorite black jacket came into view, his tired eyes masked behind a mocking smile.

\- W-What are you doing here? – his voice cracked as his hands came to tangle over his chest, the betrayal swirling in his eyes. – Where’s MC?

Saeyoung’s smile faltered a bit but it quickly recovered, silently reaching for Yoosung’s elbow and holding him firmly. Not enough to hurt, but the nerd still jumped at the contact, his muscles tensing as he tried to will his arm away, only giving Luciel the more reason to hurry, not giving him much of a chance as he tugged him into the apartment, closing the door with a loud bang.

Yoosung wouldn’t meet his eyes, even after he let go of him, so he decided to hide his hands inside of his pockets, to ease some of his worries a bit.

\- She went to grab coffee for all of us.

His tone had been the plainest possible, but the idiot in front of him still looked hesitant, giving him the tiniest nod with his eyes still glued to his shoes, and Luciel had promised to be nice, but his tongue was burning already.

\- I’m only here because MC is worried for you – he admitted, taking a step closer, and watching with annoyance as Yoosung retreated in equal measure. – And honestly, you’re freaking me out a bit.

The blond _finally_ looked up at him, those gentle eyes warming his cold heart, and when he took his next step forward, Yoosung reacted a bit later than he should, a quiet squeak trapped inside of his mouth when his back hit the closed door.

Taking the opportunity, Luciel narrowed the distance between them, and the college student held his gaze as he pointedly noticed the way the hacker towered over him. He might be only a couple of inches taller than him, but given the situation, the closer he stood, the more attractive he looked, and the blush burned across his cheeks hopelessly as he came to that conclusion.

\- Do I need to force an answer out of you? – he spoke barely above a whisper and a shiver licked down his spine, a whine barely trapped in his throat.

\- Uhm, a-an answer to what, exactly?

His voice sounded pathetic, weak, and he regretted ever speaking, but it seemed to ease some of Luciel’s worries, even if he didn’t step away from him. He wasn’t sure for how much longer his heart was going to handle beating this fast, but until this got solved, he suppose he had to bear it.

\- You have been avoiding me ever since I mentioned you-know-what in the chatroom.

Realization flashed in Yoosung’s eyes, and his fidgeting got more intense, but he wasn’t going to back away now. He literally couldn’t, there was a door on the way.

\- I-I just have been really busy-

\- Don’t lie to me!

His tone had been rough, punctuated by his hand loudly hitting the door behind him, and Seven’s face coming closer pined him in place, his breathing hitching as his heart went crazy in his chest. He was feeling hot again. This was going exactly like he had imagined and not, at the same time, his navel burning and begging to be touched as his knees somehow managed to hold his weight. He was so screwed.

\- I’m not! – Yoosung tried to reply back on the same volume, but fell short. – I just- you messed up my head! You were probably joking, b-but there were so many other people in the chatroom, and I got scared and-

The distance he didn’t notice was still present disappeared completely as Luciel moved one of his hands to rest on his hip, holding him firmly against the door as he forced a knee between his legs. Their faces mere inches apart, as Saeyoung’s gaze burned through his glasses. He didn’t look upset, just serious, and that was such a rare sight that it affected Yoosung more than it should, wrapping his heart in cotton as something heavy and dangerous stirred violently in his stomach.

\- I wouldn’t be here right now if I was just joking – he reassured calmly, more quietly than before, and his words painted a weird intimacy between them. – Do you hate the idea of me fucking you?

Yoosung felt the effects of his words immediately, the tips of his ears hot red as his bulge hardened in interest, the hands pulled up to his chest useless as the last barrier that held their friendship together.

He didn’t know the answer to that question, the unpredictable ways his body reacted to Seven slightly scaring him. Yes, he trusted him, so he hoped he wouldn’t go any further, but he was such a weakling. The hacker could have him if he wanted without much of an effort, and yet, it was almost like he was teasing his way into his heart, craftly trapping him in his feelings, and he wasn’t sure if he minded it.

\- No – he finally replied after a bit of silence, looking down at Luciel’s chest, and the shame burned as strongly as the lust, almost fueling it.

Not being able to predict when or what Seven would do next, he did his best to ignore his erection, focusing on his breathing, and when a hand cupped his cheek gently, the backlash from the caring gesture produced a small moan on the back of his throat, his manhood jumping from having any sort of touch directed at his person.

His mind could be playing tricks, but Saeyoung seemed to be leaning in, his lustful eyes sending heat across his body as his mouth opened slightly, and their lips were so close their breath mingled together, the anticipation killing them both.

\- Does that mean that you want me, Sunny?

The way his lips brushed against Yoosung’s ignited a shiver that strained all of his muscles, his breath stolen away as he held back from moving at all, not being able to predict what could shatter this moment. He was so close, yet so far away, and his enticing, smooth tone had him dripping already.

\- Y-Yes – he managed to will himself to whisper, his hands shakily reaching for his shirt and grabbing hold of it. – Please.

Saeyoung gasped in front of him, stealing some of his air from him, and his eyes fell closed without his control, expecting him to take his lips and steal a rough kiss from him, like it happened all the time in movies, but instead, his presence faded away, the shuffling of clothes filling his ears as he bewilderedly peeled his eyelids open to check on what’s happening, and next thing he noticed, something silver and shiny was being shoved into his face, ripping a surprised noise from him.

\- L-Luciel, what are you doing?! – Yoosung desperately asked with that cute voice of his, not being able to see what he was holding from how close it was.

\- I’m giving you Jesus! – he replied in his normal, typical playful tone, clearly holding back a laugh. – I can see the devil trapped in your pants and I’m having none of it!

Yoosung’s face turned a whole new shade of red, matching the shirt Seven was wearing, and even if he knew his erection had been there since the beginning, now that the heavy curtain of desire had been ripped apart, the shame was quickly taking over, and his shirt was too darn short.

The evil fiend in front of him was losing it, laughing loudly and holding onto his stomach as Yoosung suffered, but despite the suffocating discomfort, there was something about this situation that was so familiarly Seven, and that made forgiving him just a bit easier.

\- Pre-marital kissing is the worst kind of sin. You are going to hell, Sunny – he managed between giggles, bending over as kept laughing, and the nerd had enough of it, at last, ungluing from the door and pushing at his shoulders.

It was supposed to be a little nudge, just something to make him stop, but the surprise in his eyes was almost fearful, and suddenly his wrists was being grabbed firmly as they fell backward, Seven’s back hitting the bed as Yoosung uselessly followed, dropping over his chest. His heartbeat would be picking up like usual if it weren’t for the terrified look his friend was still directing his way, his eyes glossy and shiny with dread as his hands trembled slightly.

His hands were still trapped, not giving him much room to escape, and his softening erection felt out of place as he wanted nothing more than to hug Saeyoung and hold him until he was back to normal.

\- Seven, I-I’m sorry – Yoosung whimpered as he struggled against his hold, only slightly panicking at realizing the difference in their strength, but thankfully the traumatized hacker slowly came back, loosening his grip.

\- No, it’s okay – he sounded so tired all of the sudden, blinking more than necessary as he let go of his wrists to be able to hug him. – I deserved that.

The nerd was about to ask what he meant when the front door unlocked, MC’s figure coming through with three tall cups of coffee on a paper holder. Her eyes landed straight on the boys on the bed she had spent many nights, not being able to miss the intimate atmosphere at the sight of Yoosung straddling Seven’s hips, the other’s arms secured around his waist.

\- I can come back later.

She was already walking out of the door, feeling a tinge awkward for realizing exactly why they seemed so upset with each other, and even if both of them were calling out for her, trying to stop her, she only walked back in to leave their coffees and to remind them to use protection, quickly bolting away from there with a giggle trapped in her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I may, this is my first official Mystic Messenger fic, and im baking another one as we speak, so id apreciate opinions on how i did, characterizations and stuff. Also, Seven kinda read as ace by the end there or was that just me-


End file.
